From Me To You
by TheEpicallyAwesome1
Summary: Valentines Day! Will it be a day of perfection or disaster. Who will be Iggy's valentine this year? Readon to find out! Rated T for Iggy's potty mouth and sexual references (made by a certain Frenchman). Happy Valentine's to you all, and enjoy :) ((P.S. this is dedicated to fanofmusic9292 :) Love you my dear))


**Valentine's day one shot thing. Enjoy**

* * *

Today was the worst day of the year; the day where everyone exchanged red roses, heart shaped chocolates and cards, kisses and hugs. The day when everywhere you looked, people walked in pairs. And worst of all, they were all so god*** happy! Yuck! Yes you guessed right, it's Valentine's Day, and as always Arthur Kirkland was spending it alone. Not that he minded, there's nothing he'd despise more than flouncing around in a romantic illusion for a day with chocolates and roses. Oh God, that just made him think of Francis! The b***** frog was probably giving out hundreds of Valentine's gifts. Luckily he was receiving just as many, if not more, in return.

The Brit sighed, dismissing the thought that his worst enemy led a better love life than he did, and poured himself a cup of tea. Since he had nothing better to do, he might as well make himself useful. The worst thing to do when in such a depressing mood was to not be productive and let your thoughts get the better of you. Arthur was just about to stir in some milk and sugar, when the he heard a letter being posted through the letter flap; the shock causing him to drop the teaspoon into the teacup and send droplets of tea flying in all possible directions.

A letter? For him? On Valentine's Day? Could it be?

Arthur laughed. No, it couldn't be, it never was. He'd always let his raised hopes cloud his better logical judgement. It was probably just a letter from his boss and Prime Minister, David Cameron, informing him that there was a large stack of papers that needed filing, or something along those lines.

However walking out into the hall, he could only see a pink envelope sitting on the doormat. It read, _Arthur_ and was written handwritten and blotchy with wet ink, though it was written beautifully... The Brit rolled his eyes; this was some kind of prank, it had to be. Who on earth would send him this? The Prime Minister's envelopes were always a neutral colour, so it couldn't be a formal letter; unless pink was suddenly the new beige. Then who…?

Tearing open the envelope, Arthur saw a heart shaped note, still handwritten in the perfect elaborate way. It read:

_My dearest love_

_Every time I think of you I imagine sunshine. There is the most wonderful warmth that you emit, and that I crave. I imagine luscious green summer fields that you show me with your eyes. It takes me on a journey every time we make eye contact, and I wish for a journey t0day. The day of love. Hopefully you will join me this time as we sail towards the warmth of compassion, our fingers entwined, and your lips on mine._  
_If you wish to accept, meet me tonight at Harvey Nichols Fifth Floor Champagne Bar at 7pm. don't worry, the fees have already been paid. I will be there waiting for our voyage to begin._  
_Yours forever and always_  
_Beloved Valentine_

Arthur felt a tidal wave of excitement. Harvey Nichols was awfully expensive for two people. No one was going to pay £50-£70 as a prank. This was the real deal. He, Arthur Kirkland finally had a valentine. But the person had signed themselves as "Beloved Valentine", the Brit still had no clue of their true identity…brushing the thought aside by telling himself that they'd be meeting at the bar, Arthur moved on to the next problem he faced. The date was set for 7pm, and it was now 3:30. That gave him only 4 hours and 10 minutes to get ready and get to the venue. Rushing upstairs two steps at a time, Arthur pounded his thoughts on what on earth he should wear for the occasion?

* * *

He thought a suit would do, until he looked at the dress code. Smart and casual. What? WHAT?! Smart and CASUAL! Arthur owned nothing casual! Apart from his pub gear, which had been sent to the laundry for cleaning after an incident with a certain Prussian and a bottle of beer.  
He had nothing. NOTHING AT ALL! Tears of frustration started to prick up in Arthur's eyes. The one time he had been lucky enough to get a date, and he had blown it! F***!  
Then, when he'd thought all hope was lost, he noticed a jeans leg peeking out from behind the folded clothes. The Brit pulled it out, to reveal his old skinny jeans from when he was 20. Wow. WOW! Had he really been able to wear these? Well they were casual enough. Throwing on the shirt, trainers and funky tie that accompanied the outfit, along with the jeans themselves, Arthur studied himself in the mirror. He was surprised this stuff still fit him, though he hadn't grown much since the last time he'd worn it. He looked good! He FELT good; younger and more sophisticated. Smiling at his reflection, he turned and walked proudly out of the door.

* * *

Harvey Nichols had been set for the occasion. Romantically coloured lights of pink and red were dim, and soft jazz played it the background. There was also a disco ball and streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a heart created from fairy lights on the wall. But Arthur felt awkward. Not only had he no clue who was his "date-to-be", but three quarters of the way to the bar, and far too late to turn back, he'd realised his skinny jeans weren't as comfortable as he'd originally thought. They were so tight, he was sure they'd stopped all the blood flow in his legs, and plus, they were giving him a wedgie.  
There was no way he was going back now though. Forcing himself out of the elevator, Arthur looked around for his supposed "companion". The bar was almost empty, apart from 4 or 5 couples on the dance floor, a gruff barman, and a man sitting at the bar. That was him! His valentine! Arthur was sure of it! Feeling more reassured, he rushed up to the man and tapped him politely on the shoulder. "Excuse me Sir, but are you waiting for someone?" Arthur asked, praying his voice didn't come out a tad too high pitched.

The stranger turned. "Ah! Angleterre, mo chérie! I knew you'd come" he beamed.

Arthurs jaw dropped so far, the Brit was certain it almost touched the floor! "FRANCIS!" he squealed, in absolute mortification. Francis was his valentine. FRANCIS BONNEFOY was his VALENTINE! Ugh. Arthur suddenly felt nauseous, and wished he'd stayed at home.

The Frenchman nodded with a chuckle. "Oui, it is I...are you alright, mon ami? You look quite pale..."

"I'm fine!" Arthur snapped. God, this was so humiliating...as if things couldn't get any worse.

Francis bit his lip, and began to look away, but something caught his eye, and both of them widened so he looked like an owl. "Well, ohonhonhon if I might say, you look really dashing in that outfit" he smiled.

The b***** outfit! F***, why didn't he just wear the suit?!

"Wow, are you hard already?" the Frenchman continued teasingly, eyes on the upper part of the Brits trousers.

F****** WEDGIE!

"S-Shut up!" Arthur stammered. S***, was he blushing?

"I'll fix that for you, oui?" the toad of a man continued, getting up and pulling Arthur into a deep, lustful kiss.

No! No! NO!

* * *

Arthur jolted awake, his heart hammering against his chest so hard it felt as if it'd explode inside his chest. Looking around in a flustered manner, he realised in was in bed. WAIT IN BED?! No, Francis wasn't beside him and the bed was his own. Also he still had his pyjamas on...but he didn't remember changing out of those ridiculous jeans!  
The clock on his bed stand read: 9:30am 14th Feb.  
So...today was Valentine's Day, and his awkward meeting with the frog had just been an awful nightmare. Arthur heaved out a sigh of relief, and hopped out of bed, looking forward to another Valentine's Day as a singleton, when the doorbell rang.

Arthur's heart froze in mid-beat. This was it, the truth of the situation, coming to smack him in the face; that his clock had stopped working and now it was in fact the 15th Feb and Francis wanted more than just a one night stand.

The doorbell rang again; the visitor must be getting annoyed or is really impatient.

With sweaty palms and feet like jelly, Arthur opened the door.

The visitor was blonde. He had blue eyes. And he was smiling. But it wasn't Francis...

"A-Alfred?" Arthur gasped.

The American grinned in response. "Hey Iggy" he beamed, pulling the Brit into a tight hug, causing the Englishman to blush slightly.

"H-hello" Arthur stammered a greeting, cursing himself for stammering so much. But he couldn't help it. There was something more attractive about Alfred today, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hehe dude, you're blushing" the American teased, waggling his tongue in front of Arthur's face.

That's when Arthur noticed.

"Are you...wearing a suit?!" he inquired in pleasant surprise.

Alfred looked down, as if he'd forgotten what he put on that day, before replying with a wink: "Oh this?...yeah, a little birdie came and told me a certain Englishman finds me very sexy in a tux"

AH! He knows me too well!

Arthur cleared his throat, and turned his gaze to the ground, to avoid any awkwardness. "What are you doing here so early? How did you get up? Time zones, jetlag and s***? It would be 4:30am in America now, right?"

Alfred nodded. "Uh huh, yeah, it would be, but I was here since the 12th so I had plenty of rest and the jetlag wore off. And plus, I had to get here early; I didn't want anyone stealing my date"

Arthur's head shot up at the last words. "Your date?!" he squeaked. Ah honestly, that f****** suit was messing up his voice-box. He just had to pray Alfred hadn't heard.

"Yeah my date. You" Alfred laughed, pulling the Brit closer so that their chests are touching, "my little, squeaky voiced Brit."

Damn, he had noticed.

Arthur sighed softly, and smiled instead of frowning. He realised that this was too good an opportunity to be grumpy about.  
"Yes, I'll be your date" he told the already grinning American.

"Great! Now, I want to ask you something else..." Alfred started.

Now, Arthur did frown. Hadn't being a valentine been enough? Did this occasion work out differently in the States?  
"What?..." he asked nervously.

"Hey no need to get so nervous dude" Alfred reassured.

Oh God.

"Alright" Arthur said, calmer now.

"Okee-dokee" the American sighed, bringing out a piece of paper out of his pocket, clearing his throat, and beginning to read:

"My dearest Iggy

While others might find you grumpy and a bit of a pain in the a**, I find you intriguing, adorable and simply amazing. Whenever I am having a bad, cloudy day, seeing you brightens it with your wonderful smile, sunshiny hair..."

"Is sunshiny even a word?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yeah I looked it up" Alfred promised, before reading on:

"your delicious lips and your beautiful eyes '. You are so awesome that..."

"Awesome, really?" Arthur chuckled at the adjective.

"Dude, shush. I'm tryna read."

"Sorry"

"I think about you all the time. But I want to be closer, I want to be with you every moment of everyday. I want to wake up to your smile and be able to kiss you and live the rest of my life happy knowing that I have you. That's why I want to ask you..."

Oh Lord.

"Arthur Kirkland"

Is he serious?!

"my lover since forever"

I think he is.

"will you marry me?"

Arthur blinked. He pinched himself, thrice. But nothing changed, Alfred was still there, on one knee with an engagement ring. And in a tux! God, he was so irritable.

"YES!" Arthur cried, flinging himself into Alfred's arms and kissing him passionately and letting go of his happy tears. The American chuckled and kissed back, and Arthur knew that he'd never spend another Valentine's Day alone, EVER again.

* * *

**awww, so cute. happy valentines day to you all, and please review/favourite/follow while i go and spend my valentine's day single :(**


End file.
